Trust
by Bloom78
Summary: "I trust you completely" "DUO STORY"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

_**A/N:** _Set after episode "Daya ek Hathyara" ep no 1483, on the request of DuoJenny. DUO lives separately in this story.

* * *

ACP Sir strictly sent Daya to home, Freddie went to drop him. Abhijeet was busy as he had to deal with all kinds of stuff like how he suddenly got sick and had to leave; take responsibility of everything he did to save Daya, his own relative. Still there was no sign of tension or regret on his face, he was happy he was able to fulfill his both duties. He was satisfied that he kept the trust of his half soul.

Before Daya left Bureau, He ordered Daya to rest: Daya tum araam krna or medicines ly lena mai koshish karun ga k yahan sy jaldi free ho jaon phir raat ko aata hun tumharay ghar.

Daya relaxed him: haan mai dhyan rakhun ga medicine bhi ly lunga or rest bhi karun ga sath sath tumhara raat mai wait bhi karun ga… Bye…

Abhijeet smiled with: Bye…

* * *

In Whole way Daya tried his best to not to give any sign which would let Freddie know that he was in pain. Freddie dropped him off at his house. He entered inside, he was tired and his wounds were paining like hell. He took a glass of water and went to his bedroom. He put the glass on the side table and went to the mirror. He lifted his shirt and looked at the image in the mirror he saw that the area around his bandaged wounds was swelled. He sighed and sat on the bed, he put his hand in his pockets to pull out the medicines and realized that they were not there.

Daya tried to remember: yeh medicines kaha chali gain… hospital sy nikalty waqt to maine li thi… kaha gai… (then he remembered that he had put his medicines in the dashboard of his quaills and Freddie had dropped him through another car.) oh no… wo to gari mai he reh gayi… uffff… (his pain was getting unbearable) kiya karun… haan esa krta hun k koi painkiller ly leta hun… wese bhi Abhi ko agar phone kiya to sb kaam chor k meri fikar mai yaha a jaye ga… wese bhi raat ko aye ga to ly k kha lunga dawai…

He took a simple painkiller and lay down to sleep. He endured the pain and slept some time later.

* * *

Abhijeet took a sigh of relief when he was freed from Bureau. It was 8:00 pm he decided to go to the Daya's home. He drove to Daya's home. He had bought some light dinner as he knew Daya wouldn't have groceries to cook a decent meal. He reached there and was going to ring the bell but realized: kahi so he na raha ho, apni keys sy he khol leta hun…

He opened the door using his spare key. All the lights were off in the house, he switched on the lights and put the meal baggage on the dinning. He went to Daya's room and found him laying uncomfortably in the bed. His hands were dangling off the bed and head was not on the pillow. He sighed knowing how careless Daya is. He went ahead to adjust him properly on the bed. When he put his hand on his head to put it properly he realized that Daya was as hot as iron. He worriedly checked him again but got the same result.

Abhijeet: itna tezz bukhar kesy ho gaya… (he shook Daya slightly as well as pat him but he did not answer) yeh to uth bhi nhi raha… behosh ho gaya hai… kya karun bukhar kafi taiz hai…

He called Rahul: Hello…

Rahul without giving any chance to speak: hi, kiya hal hai, or mjh jesi na cheez ko kesy yaad kr liya aaj Senior Inspector Abhijeet ny… (concerning tone) … or Daya kesa hai?

Abhijeet irritatingly: mjhe bolny do gy to bataun ga na k kiya hal hai…

Rahul urging him to speak: haan to bolo na maine konsa tumhari zuban pakri hui hai?

Abhijeet: ufff… yahan mai itna pareshan hun or tumhy mazak sujh raha hai… (Rahul: kiun kiya hua?) Daya ko bht zyada bukhar hai or wo behosh bhi ho gaya hai…

Rahul: kitna bukhar hai?

Till then Abhijeet had already walked out of the room to fetch the First Aid box: haan bs check kr he raha hun…

Rahul: mai bs 20 min mai pohanch raha hun, agar bukhar 102°C sy ziyada ho to thandy pani ki pattiyan rakhna… or zakham check karo…

Abhijeet: zakham py to bandages hain… mai kesy check karun?

Rahul: tum check karo koi swelling wagera to nahi hai?

Abhijeet had already put thermometer in Daya's mouth. He lifted his shirt and found a lot of swelling around the bandages: haan kafi zyada swelling hai, bandages k pass bhi nazar aa rhi hai… or blood spots bhi hain bandages py…

Rahul worriedly: OK mai bs abhi a raha hun… (he cut the call).

Meantime thermometer beeped, Abhijeet checked the reading and found that he had 103°C temperature… Abhijeet started to put cold strips upon his head while continuously trying to wake him up.

Rahul arrived 30 minutes later. He rang the bell, Abhijeet opened the door. He entered inside and his way to Daya's room. Rahul directly checked his bandages and found that the one of the stitches was opened and blood was oozing from it. He again did the stitch as he had already predicted the same and had prepared for it. After doing the stitch he bandaged the wound properly. He checked his blood pressure and fever. He gave him two injections; one in vein and other in the arm muscle.

Rahul infuriately: esa kya kiya hai Daya ny k stitches khul gaye… mana kiya tha na Doctor ny k dihan rakhna koi strain wala kaam nhi krna… tum log thori si bhi care nhi kr skty, hr baat ko mazak mai ura dety ho? Kabhi to lives ko serious ly liya karo… hr waqt k stunts krty rehty ho…

Abhijeet sighed: Daya ka mujrim aaj he hath aaya tha…ussi k sath iss ny do do hath kiye… lagta hai ussi dauran stitches khul gaye hai… Yeh Daya bhi na, bs kiya karun mai iska mana bhi kr raha tha mai lekin issy asar ho to baat hai na…

Rahul: BP bhi barha hua hai… lagta hai kafi pain mai tha ussi sy fever bhi hua hai… or janab ny medicines bhi nhi lin hain…

Abhijeet in anger: mjhe pata tha… mujhe pata tha k yeh medicine nhi ly ga… uthny do zara issy…

Rahul: ab tum jo dil chahy karo mai jaa raha hun meri aik meeting hai… aik do ghanton mai uth jaye ga… (handing him the prescription) filhal yeh wali medicines dena or kl subah bhi yahi dena yeh thori strong hai… kuch light sa khila dena medicines sy pehly… or abhi jb tk fever km nhi hota thandi pattiyan rakhty raho…

Abhijeet listened everything carefully: haan theek hai mai khayal rakhun ga…

Rahul: or please aik week issy achi tarhan rest karao… maamuli zakham nhi hain isky… char din baad stitches khulain gy… uss sy pehly no more exertion…

Abhijeet see off him: theek hai Bye…

Rahul: Bye… ho saka to kl chakkar lagat hun…

Abhijeet nodded.

Abhijeet returned to Daya's room and changed the cold strip, side by side patting his head.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Hi, hope you people are doing well. Please read this and let me know how was it.

See you soon with next update.

Till then take care. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Daya opened his eyes, first thing which he felt was pain while the second one was the now warm wet cold strip placed upon his forehead. He was trying to sit up but couldn't do it. Meanwhile Abhijeet was entering inside the room with changed cold water when saw Daya was awake. He saw him struggling so approached him, he put the water bowl on the table and restrained him from getting up.

Abhijeet: arey arey… yeh kiya kr rhy ho… araam sy lety raho…

Daya stopped his struggle: tum aa gaye… (he was still hazy)

Abhijeet: meri choro… or chup kr k lety raho, (he removed the cold strip and felt his forehead for fever, well he still had fever even if it wasn't too high. He searched side table for the thermometer and put it inside Daya's mouth) dekhny do mjhe k kitna bukhar hai…

Daya silently observed Abhijeet with thermometer in his mouth, he was looking like in some kind of thought while doing everything perfectly. Some moments later thermometer beeped, he checked the screen and found he still had 101°C temperature.

Abhijeet plainly: abhi bhi kafi bukhar hai… chalo ab kuch kha lo… phir medicine ly k araam karo… (he was going to go from there.)

Daya grabbed his hand: kya hua… esy kyu behave kr rhy ho…

Abhijeet: mai wesy he behave kr rha hun jesa mjhe krna chahiye… Normal…

Daya: yeh normal behavior hai?

Abhijeet while looking forward: haan.

Daya forcefully tried to sit: kya hua hai yaar… (Abhijeet hurriedly helped him in seating comfortably) ahhh… ufff…

Abhijeet: kya hai kyun fazool mai khud ko takleef dy rhy ho…

Daya being clueless: akhir hua kiya hai Abhijeet…. Koi tension hai kya… Bureau mai koi problem hai…?

Abhijeet lost his cool seeing him this clueless: nhi mjhe kyun bhala sy koi tension hogi? Mai kyun koi fazool si tension lunga… mjhe kiya farak parta hai kisi bhi baat ka?

Daya not understanding: yaar aik to meri kuch samaj nhi a raha uper sy tum bhi kuch theek sy baat nhi kr rhy… please mjhe asan shabdon mai batny ki meherbani kr do mjh pe… tany baad main dy dena…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya… you are impossible… tumhy nhi pata mai kiya keh raha hun…

Daya saw him and tried to figure out the behavior of his half soul: yarr… arey kahi tum mjhe leke to pareshan nhi ho? (Abhijeet turned his face to other side) yaar mai theek hun tum kyun pareshan ho rhy ho… bs halka sa bukhar hai or kuch bhi nhi… tum kyun itna pareshan ho… (he straightened himself but couldn't resist the moan which escaped unintentionally from his lips)

Abhijeet worriedly held his hand: kya hua kahan pain hai… or yeh theek ho tum? Pata hai bukhar kyun ayya tumhy…? Nhi tumhy kyun pata hoga? Tum to, tum to… uff pata nhi kiya ho tum, meri samajh sy bahar ho tum… mjhe nhi pata mai kiya karun tumhary sath tumhy kesy samjhaun? (he looked at him dejectedly)

Daya tried to clear his spot: Abhi I promise mai theek hun, mjhe kuch nhi hua… or waqai mjhe nhi maloom k fever kesy ho gaya… exertion ki wajah sy he hua hoga… thora rest karun ga to theek ho jaye ga…

Abhijeet sighed: sirf exertion nhi over-exertion ki janab aap ny or ussi k karan app k stitches toot gaye thy (Daya was shocked by the revelation) or bukhar bhi ho gaya… hum sanmbhal rahy thy na sb kiya zaroorat thi wahan aany ki? Or aye to aye us Ankush sy larai bhi ki phir… mai sb handle kr raha tha na… uss k sath hatha pai mai stitches pe stress para or wo khul gaye… chalo yeh baat bhi jany do… agar dard ho raha tha to bataya kyun nhi kisi ko hum foren doctor k pass ja skty thy… (Daya tried to intervene but stopped after seeing angry glare from Abhijeet) ghar aa k medicine kyun nhi li thi… tumny to kaha tha k medicines lo gy or rest bhi karo gy? Lekin kiya hua uss waday ka?

Daya hurriedly: Abhi trust me mai medicines leny hi laga tha…

Abhijeet angrily: no excuses Daya… agar leny he lagy thy to li kyun nhi… kis ka wait kr rhy thy? Moharat nikalwana tha dawai khany ka?

Daya innocently: tumhara wait kr raha tha mai…

This worked like oil in the fire, Abhijeet: kyun mai aa k pehly tumhari aarti utarta phir tum medicine lety? Ya mere baghair dawai hazam nhi hoti tumhy?

Daya with a down head: wo asal mai na… wo hua yun k… wo… wo mai na…

Abhijeet got irritated with his constant "wo wo": kiya wo wo… sahi sy bolo…

Daya in a low voice: wo mai na dawai ko… mera matlab medicine ko…

Abhijeet: mjhe pata hai k dawai ko medicine kehly hain agay bolo…

Daya murmured to himself: yaar ab bataun ga to or barsy ga mjh pe kiya karun… (in audible voice) wo na dawai gari mai he reh gai thi… iss liye nahi li…

Abhijeet was now looking at him like a hungry lion: Daya tum aakhir kya chahty ho, kahi tumhara mjh sy pitny ka irada to nahi hai? Agar dawai gari mai bhool gaye thy to mjhe call nhi kr skty thy? Mai ly ata na…

Daya: wo maine socha k tum raat ko ao gy to ly lun ga… lekin Abhi trust mw maine painkillers Ii thi… maine socha k jb tk medicine nhi aa jati tb tk painkiller sy kaam chal jaye ga… seriously maine zakham bhi check kiye thy sirf swelling thi maine socha raat ko medicine lunga to theek ho jaye ga… maine kuch bhi jaan k nahi kiya…

Abhijeet: kyun krta hai tu esa… sirf aik call kr deta k tbiet theek nhi lag rahi mai aa jata na foren… apny aap ko itni takleef mai dala… agar zyada problem ho jaati to…

Now Daya just hugged his buddy: I trust you completely buddy, mjhe pata hai mai aik call krta or tum sb chor char bhagy bhagy chaly aaty jesy mere liye sb chor k larny k liye nikal pary thy uss din… mjhe beguna sabit krny k liye apna sb dao pe laga diya tha…

Abhijeet just patted his back caringly: kesy na chorta sb tere liye… tu he to sb kuch hai mere liye… mai duniya tk chor skta hun tere liye…

Daya stubbornly: Abhiiii… esy mt bola karo tum… jb tk mai hun tum na mjhe chor k kahi jaa skty ho or na he duniya…

Abhijeet chuckled softly: haan pata hai mjhe…

Now Abhijeet separated himself from Daya's embrace. Daya again sat with his back against the soft pillows which were able to comfort his pain, still a moan left his lips…

Abhijeet: bht dard ho raha hai?

Daya looking at him: nahi ab to bilkul bhi dard nhi hai… ( in a trance) dard to wo tha jo maine media k samny mehsoos kiya… jo maine uss police van mai mehsoos kiya… jo dard maine uss jail mai jhela… yeh dard to kuch bhi nhi hai…

Abhijeet pressed his hands: maine bht dair kr di na aany mai… (Daya nodded his head in no) us k ilawa us hospital mai sir ny mjhe kaha bhi tha k mai tumhara khyal rakhun lekin wo nurse ghayal ho gai… maine tumhy aik guard k hawaly chor diya jo khud ki bhi hifazat na kr saka… lekin mai kya karta yaar… wo to shuker hai humny sb pehly sy tyari ki hui thi warna meri la-parwahi sy pata nhi kiya ho jata…

Daya: yaar tum kyun esi baaty kr rhy ho… I trust you completely… tumsy na sorrybsuna chahta hun or na he (smirking) thank you bolna chata hun…

Abhijeet who was serious till now slapped him lightly on his head with: mota kahinka… apny bhai ko Thank you nhi krta… na shukra…

Daya: hunh… aik to maine tumhy sorry krny sy roka… or tum mjhe na shukra keh rhy ho… agar mai mota hun to tum bhi kharoos ho. Kharoos boss…

Abhijeet: tumny mjhe kharoos kaha… mai kharoos hun to tum kon ho?

Daya: mai to Daya hun or iss baat sy koi bhi inkaar nhi kary ga… (murmured) jesy tumhary kharoos hony ka koi inkaar nhi kr skta…

Abhijeet: kiya kaha tune abhi abhi?

Daya: arey kuch nhi kaha… mai yeh keh raha tha k bhook lag rhi hai… kuch khany ka intezam hai bhi k nahi?

Abhijeet: haan mai abhi laya do min…

Abhijeet left. Daya sighed: shuker hai usny suna nhi phir to pakka mjhe marta… Boss tum nhi janty yaar k mai iss duniya mai sb sy zyada tumpe vishvas krta hun… mjhe pata tha koi mjh pe yakeen kary ya na kary tum zaroor karo gy…

Abhijeet returned with food tray, he placed tray on bed after making space. Daya saw soup in his bowl and made face but eat it quietly as he knew is he say anything he will have face hell on earth.

Abhijeet seeing his struggle to eat tasteless soup smiled secretly: khana acha hai na Daya? Tuhary favorite restaurant ka hai…

Daya smiled forcefully: haan na bht acha hai…

Abhijeet: really chalo next time jb hum jayein gy na restaurant mai to yahi order karain gy…

Daya looked at him with open mouth. Abhijeet laughed out loud. Daya hit him on his arm: jb pata hai k mai mushkil sy kha raha hun to kyun chira rahy ho mjhe?

Abhijeet: acha chal kha araam sy mai nahi krta tang…

Both had dinner. Abhijeet gave him medicine which he ate quietly as felt the need of it. His back was specially paining because of sitting this long.

Abhijeet carefully laid him down on his bed but an ahhh escaped his mouth: kiya hua Daya…

Daya: kamar mai bht dard hai yaar…

Abhijeet helped him in lying on his right side: chalo iss karwat sy lait jao araam mily ga… ( Daya nodded)

Daya closed his eyes: Boss aj yahi ruk jao na mere pass…

Abhijeet: haan mai yahi hun tu so ja… (Daya hummed)…

Abhijeet caressed his head and made him sleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

DUO-MRF: Oh Allah, what I am seeing is really the reality. My favorite one reviewed on my own story… still can't believe it. Really thankful to you. Take care.

Syra. 4103: yes patting meant caressing here.

DuoJenny: Glad you liked it.

Coolak: Thank you. Your review matters a lot to me. Take care of yourself.

Geetu, all guests, teddy, trio fan, puja20, pranjal, abhi and priya: Thank you for your review.

Keep reading and reviewing.

Everyone please take care of yourselves a lot. Stay at home and take proper precautions for the Coronavirus.


End file.
